The purpose of the study is to determine if long term methamphetamine use damages the brain dopamine system, and to assess if the damage is irreversible or if it recovers when methamphetamine use is stopped. PET technology will be used to determine the extent of basal ganglia damage in a group of recent Methamphetamine abusers.